


AU!IAnthony: I Like What I See

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Eye Surgery, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, blind, car crash, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has been blind for two years. What's Ian going to see when he begins to again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU!IAnthony: I Like What I See

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know nothing of eye surgery. Please assume that what you're reading is fictional future tech.  
> Thanks! xo

It's been two years.  
Two years since Ian had been blind. He remembered the day he lost his eyesight one horrible car crash and ambulance ride later. Ian's seatbelt jerked apart from the loose and frayed material and his head had banged against the wheel. His airbag hadn't worked.  
He remembered waking up in the hospital with bandages over his head, the rest of him relatively okay. He remembered opening his eyes to nothing, and all he heard were voices. One in particular very much caught his attention.  
The voice belonged to a man named Anthony Padilla. He was the one to call the police for help.  
"Ian?" Anthony said, snapping Ian out of his trance.  
"Yeah?" he asked, unmoving.  
"You alright? You're just sitting there." Ian shrugged.  
"It's been two years since the accident." Anthony nodded, though Ian couldn't see it.  
"I know." It went silent for a moment. "You're getting surgery soon, Ian."  
That's right. Ian remembered going to the doctor's office with Anthony, listening to them explain that Ian could get minor surgery to fix a portion of his eyesight, though he would have to wear eyeglasses.  
He would be able to see again.  
“I’ll finally be able to see what you look like,” Ian said, grinning a little.  
“That’s true. And you can see what this house looks like, and your own face...” Ian zoned out. He could really only hear the tone of Anthony’s voice rather than what he was saying.  
He was in love with that voice.  
The only problem was whether his face would be something Ian would fall in love with as well.  
Ian woke to extreme bright light.  
“Ian Hecox,” a slightly chipper male voice said, one he instantly recognised as his doctor’s voice. He was good at recognising voices. “I’m glad to see you’re awake.”  
“I’m glad to be awake,” Ian said, trying to relax.  
“What can you see?” Ian squinted.  
“I don’t know. Everything’s really bright.”  
“Close your eyes.” Ian did.  
Everything went black.  
“Oh, my God.” The doctor chuckled.  
“Once your eyes adjust to the light of day, we’ll be able to do some eye tests and get some glasses for you.” Ian nodded. “Your eyes won’t take long to adjust. Only about a hour or two, usually. You can keep them open, it might help it.” Ian nodded, opening his eyes. He blinked a few times. He enjoyed the feeling of the transition instead of pure blackness every time. “Oh, someone’s also here for you, a Mr. Anthony Padilla?” the doctor asked. Ian sighed.  
“Yeah,” he said. “He’s my roommate.” He looked in the direction of where the doctor’s voice came. “Can he come in?”  
“Yes, he can. We’ll have one of the nurses send him up for you.”  
“Thanks.” He listened to the footsteps that left the room. A few minutes later, more footsteps approached.  
“Ian?” a female voice said. “Anthony’s here to see you.” Ian grinned happily.  
“Hey, Ian,” Anthony greeted, sitting in the chair near the bed.  
“Hey, Anthony,” Ian replied, moving his head his direction. “How long were you waiting?”  
“Since I got you here. How’s your...eyesight?” Ian shrugged.  
“The doctor said it’ll take an hour or two to adjust. Then we get to do eye tests.” Anthony grinned and nodded.  
“That’s great. Can you see anything now?” Ian shrugged.  
“It’s a little bright, but I can see tints and stuff.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
An hour passed.  
“Hello, Ian,” the doctor said as he entered the room. Anthony had been resting in the chair.  
“Hm?” Ian said, opening his eyes from his slight slumber. Shock hit him. “I can see.”  
“I assume the transition worked well, then.” Ian sat up slowly, looking at objects and pointing.  
“There’s the wall. It’s brown. And my bed, it’s got blue sheets. The sink, too. It’s kind of blurry, but I can’t believe I can see.”  
“That’s awesome, Ian!” Anthony said, and Ian almost forgot he had been sitting in the room. His head turned towards Anthony, and though he couldn’t make out much, he could see the blurred grin of his best friend.  
“Well, now that the transition has been quick, should we see you to get eye tests?” the doctor asked. Ian grinned.  
“That would be awesome,” Ian said. With help from Anthony, he got out of bed before changing into spare clothes in the bathroom himself. He looked at the mirror. Brown, bowly hair, pinkish lips, a light blue shirt. He could see the colours, and nothing was more exciting for him.  
“Ian?” Anthony said, knocking. “You ready?” Ian burst out of the door, making Anthony jump back, a grin on his face.  
“I’ve never been more ready in my life,” he said. He let Anthony guide him as they followed the doctor. This was going to be great.  
“Hey, Ian!” Anthony called through the house as he shut the door.  
“Yeah?” Ian called back, not averting his eyes from the blurred TV.  
“Guess what just came in!” Ian jumped up, but Anthony made him sit again. “Here you go. Eyesight ready for activation.” Ian looked down at the case that held his glasses. He picked them out himself as best he could. Not too small or big, and with a plastic green frame. He opened the case. He took out the glasses.  
He put them on.  
The world was clear.  
“Oh, God,” Ian whispered. He looked back at the program he was watching. He could clearly see the animated characters in Adventure Time move around. He looked down at his cell phone and unlocked it, admiring the hues and tints of his homescreen.  
“Ian,” Anthony said. “Can you see okay?” Ian nodded, grinning madly.  
Though he was afraid of looking up.  
“Can you see me?” Anthony asked. Ian slowly lifted his head.  
He could see him.  
Dark brown hair flopped over to one side, a half-smile, brown eyes and an expectant face.  
“Your face,” Ian said, almost in a daze.  
“...You can see it?” Anthony said, his grin getting wider.  
“You have...brown hair and eyes. And white skin. And you’re smiling a lot.” Anthony nodded. “It’s better than I thought it could be...,” Ian said quietly.  
“What?” He shook his head.  
“Nothing... I can just... I can see.” Ian grinned widely. Anthony pulled him into a hug.  
“I’m really glad everything went okay,” Anthony whispered, hugging tighter. Ian grinned. His voice. He was still in love with it.  
Now he could be in love with him, too.


End file.
